1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of post-surgical devices for immobilization of particular portions of a patient's body and in particular to an immobilization device commonly known as an abduction pillow for immobilization of a patient's hips after hip surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After surgery, it is often desirable and sometimes necessary to immobilize certain portions of a person's body so that proper healing is effectuated. The devices or apparatus utilized for such immobilization are sometimes, in general, referred to as "patient positioners". Some of the more commonly used devices are referred to as: head cradle, wheel-chair wedge, face, ear and heel pillow, prone pillow, cock-up splint, wrist restraint, abduction pillow, etc. The names tend to designate the purpose and function of the device. Thus, a wheel-chair wedge comprises a wedge of plastic foam which when placed to the front of a wheel-chair seat under a person will prevent that person from slipping out of the chair. Similarly, a prone pillow allows a patient to lie in a prone position, face down, without hyperextension of the neck.
An abduction pillow is utilized with patients recouperating from total hip surgery or relatively severe hip fractures. The pillow is made from medical foam and generally designed for one-patient use for the duration of treatment. The pillow is formed in the shape of a triangle having a constant thickness of approximately ten inches. The pillow is placed between the legs of a patient with the base of the triangular shape being oriented toward the feet of the patient. By strapping the patient's legs to the pillow, the patient's legs and, therefore, his hips are immobilized in a given position with the feet being spread a comfortable distance. During the period of time that the pillow is used, the patient is, of course, lying in bed and usually on his back. The apex of the triangle opposite the base is located at the pelvic area of the patient.
In the prior art, the abduction pillow is made in one piece. Such one piece construction is unsatisfactory from a hygienic standpoint and from a medical treatment standpoint. Patients requiring total hip surgery are usually elderly and oftentimes do not have firm control of their urinary functions. This lack of control results in urine contamination of the apex portion of the pillow. Since recouperation after total hip surgery is somewhat prolonged, continued urine contamination can cause a significant hygiene problem as well as a generally distasteful overall condition. Any wounds in the pelvic area of a patient often are accompanied by wound drainage which also causes contamination of the pillow. The pillow can be cleaned from time to time to help alleviate these problems; but cleaning is inconvenient, cumbersome, time consuming and is otherwise quite unsatisfactory.
The single piece pillow makes treatment of the urinary tract of a patient or any pelvic area wounds very inconvenient. The apex of the pillow simply interferes with a catheter placed within the patient. Such interference is not conducive to and does not promote proper urine drainage. The apex also interferes with wound dressings making changing of the dressing and treatment of the wound extremely difficult.
One method utilized in the past to attempt to overcome the above problems is the placement of a pillow having a truncated triangular shape between the legs of the patient and away from the patients's pelvic area. This solution has not been satisfactory because the shorter length and nonsupport at the critical pelvic area does not provide adequate hip immobilization and results in a certain amount of patient discomfort.
Abduction pillows are usually not covered. A cloth cover would help maintain cleanliness of the pillow, especially where the pillow is in direct contact with the legs of the patient, but, this has not proved satisfactory because of patient discomfort from heat and moisture build-up. Thus, in the past, uncovered abduction pillows simply get dirty. However, to overcome this problem, the foam from which the pillows are made, are designed to be gas or steam autoclaved. But, this increases costs, causes inconvenience, and is time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an abduction splint or pillow which can be inexpensively and easily maintained at a high level of cleanliness without the previous attendant problems of patient discomfort from heat and moisture build-up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an abduction pillow which maximizes hip immobilization while allowing free and noninterfering use of urinary catheters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an abduction pillow which is sufficiently long to result in maximum immobilization of the legs and pelvic area of patients and which is consistent with high standards of hygiene.